


神雕波德里克 - 恶搞临冬城

by jennyoung



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyoung/pseuds/jennyoung





	神雕波德里克 - 恶搞临冬城

（我们真的不是来打仗的）

 

布蕾妮一边脱盔甲，一边有些困惑的提问：“你最近注意到在教练场边儿，有什么不同吗？”

詹姆回答：“我以为你的注意力都在教练场上。”

“不。那些女孩子们：洗衣妇，厨娘，侍女们，她们一直在盯着波德里克嘀嘀咕咕。”

“那是因为你对波德里克严格要求，揍他揍得比较狠。”

“但是现在他可以做其他人的教练了，那些女孩子仍然对他指指点点。”

“那是因为波德里克长的俊。”

布蕾妮笑着扯扯詹姆的胡子：“有时候我真的分不清你在真心赞美，还是在开残忍的玩笑。”

“你真的没听说过吗？”詹姆懒洋洋的在床上伸懒腰，“他们说波德里克有天生神器，能让姑娘们神魂颠倒。”

布蕾妮睁大了眼睛。

 

詹德利愤慨的把啤酒杯往桌上一顿：“真的，就在今天，那个长得最好看的绣娘就对他眉来眼去，连一眼都没有看我！”

托蒙德无可奈何的点点头：“兄弟，我理解你的感受。”

山姆答茬：“看来传言是真的？”

“...从君临传出的，关于波德里克的传奇...”

在场的男人们陷入了寂静。

“虽然这和我没任何利害相关，”艾迪站起身来，庄严宣布：“但为了兄弟们，我们需要澄清事实真相！”

为了男士们的尊严和自豪。

在墙角被团团围住的提利昂感到了极大的压力。

“不是你们想象的那种情况。”提利昂把短小的手掌向下压，摆出息事宁人的态度：“我和波德里克澄清过。当年那三个姑娘没有接受我们的钱，是因为波德是个处男。他是个害羞又温柔的好孩子。姑娘的手刚刚放到他那玩意儿上面，他就泄了。这么几秒钟的事儿，那些姑娘们觉得不好意思收钱，就把钱退了回来。”

“哦......”大家都欣然舒了口气，宽慰的对视了一眼。

但情况并没有因为这次澄清而改善。过了几天，波德里克收到的秋波有增无减。詹德利觉得连马圈里的那匹母马都开始含情脉脉的看着波德里克。

“这到底是怎么回事儿！”雪诺突然怒气冲天的出现在男人的私聊群中。

“哈？！”艾迪回答：“我们以为你已经把女王搞上床了。”

雪诺指着托蒙德的鼻子：“都是你，四处开玩笑说看到过我的鸡鸡，尺码不符合The Prince that was promised啥的，现在龙妈已经开始打波德里克的主意了！”

“坏了我的抗异鬼联盟的大事，我要你提头来见！”雪诺恶狠狠的啐了一声，托蒙德只有一缩脖子。

境况很严肃。关于波德里克传说的存在，固然振奋了（女战士们的）士气，但涣散了军心。

于是提利昂再次被团团围住。

侏儒哀叹道：“你们有什么疑问，直接去问波德里克好吗？何苦来纠缠我？”

“那小子不怎么和我们聚。你让我们跑到女骑士面前问：喂，找你的侍从出来脱裤子让我们看看？”

“脑残才会这么说话。”

詹德利觉得脖子后面发冷，急忙回头看了看，确认艾莉亚没有角落里在偷听。

最后还是求助詹姆，把波德里克拉进了他们常聚的酒馆。

临冬城男子汉们虎视眈眈的气势把波德里克吓倒了。

“告诉我们关于你的传言是不是真的！”艾迪威胁道。

波德里克大义凌然：“这不是一个有教养爱荣誉的骑士应该直面的问题。”

詹姆看看提利昂，摊开了手：我的妞儿擅长教育孩子。

提利昂捏了捏自己的鼻梁，叹了口气。

布兰从某个角落溜出来。

“事实是这样的。”布兰开始翻白眼，用毫无感情的语气平铺直叙：“波德里克说的是真的，作为一个正宗处男，他那天在妓院很快就泄了。但那些德艺双馨的姑娘们没有放弃，她们等着年轻人恢复之后，继续引导并享用了剩下半天的时间...你们这些老男人都忘记了一个青春鼎盛的小伙子可以在第二次雄起之后有多么惊人的表现....”

在场的男人们全部呆掉，一片寂静中，只有塔楼窗外送信的乌鸦呱呱飞过。

过了良久，詹姆的声音响起：“波德，为了你的人身安全考虑，你要做御林铁卫吗？”

“我们需要一个君子协定。”雪诺沉吟道：“为了反抗异鬼联盟，为了抵挡长夜来临。”

詹德利也正色道：“为了避免七国继承人的未来纠纷...”

“我们宣誓，给予你应得的景仰和荣誉...”托蒙德举杯。

山姆上前握住波德里克的手：“没关系，小伙子，我会把这一切写入历史的，保证你的英名和传奇将永存。”

The End


End file.
